


Christmas in Blackpool

by ytn



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytn/pseuds/ytn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is at home in Blackpool for the christmas holidays, but Neil misses him too much and decides to surprise him with a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Blackpool

Chris woke up on a cold morning in late December, immediately thinking of the phone call he was expecting from Neil at 3pm.  
During his Christmas holidays, he had realised how accustomed he’d become to talking to and seeing Neil so often when they were both in London, because he missed him almost constantly while he was back home. The result of this was many phone calls between them, though Chris hardly had any peace at home to talk to him on the phone. His parents and siblings were noisy to start with, but they would not stop with the questions whenever Chris received a phone call- _who was it? What did they want?_ So in the end he had asked Neil to ring the phone box nearest to his house at a designated time instead, where he could talk in peace.

He kept on looking at the clock in the kitchen as he helped with the washing up that morning. When it was ten to 3 he put on his jacket and went out to wander up the street for a bit, feeling nervous for no real reason, before he headed to the phone box. He hadn't spoken to Neil since for a couple of days and he couldn't wait to hear his voice.

When the phone rang, he leapt to answer it, maybe to quickly. "Hello?"  
"Hi, is that Chris?"  
Chris beamed, "Yes, hi Neil! How are you?" he could hear background noise. "Where are you?"  
"Chris, go to the promenade. Opposite…the supermarket nearest to Blackpool tower".  
"What?...Why?"  
"You'll see a man in a black coat looking lost, standing by the phone box there, looking for you".  
"Neil...? Oh my god...no you're not...”  
Neil laughed. “Yes, I am..”  
“Oh my god…ok, wait a second..."

  
Chris ran out of the phone box, tripping over himself in a bid to get there as soon as possible. He got to the promenade and looked around desperately. He couldn't be serious?

Then he saw him. Neil was walking towards him on the pavement. A figure in a dark coat, with a red scarf on, and his hands in his pockets.  
Chris's heart leapt. He ran towards him smiling, and Neil was smiling, and they embraced. "Merry Christmas" said Neil, hugging him tightly.

"Neil! What are you doing here! oh god…Neil.." said Chris hugging him again. "I told you you can't stay at my house, what are you going to do?"  
"It's ok, I'm getting a train back tonight. I just wanted to wish you happy Christmas".  
He couldn't believe it. "You're crazy! Wasn't the train expensive?"  
"That doesn't matter. Are you going to show me the rides on the pier or what?"  
"Neil, it's December!" Chris laughed. He rolled his eyes and smiled, "but ok, I'll give you a tour of the area".

  
As they walked along the streets talking, Chris felt so happy his heart could have burst. He didn't even feel the cold as much anymore. He showed Neil his favourite hang outs, and they walked along the beach with the cold sea air battling against them, until they decided to retreat to a cafe to warm up and drink hot chocolate.  
Chris could barely face the fact that Neil was going to have to leave in the next hour again.

"I'll miss you, when you go", he muttered as they sat in the cafe.  
Neil took his hand over the table and squeezed it.

Chris looked a bit uneasy and took his hand away slowly. "Neil...I can't, my parents seem to know everyone in the neighbourhood, they'll see us".  
Neil understood- "I know, it's ok" he smiled, and they finished their drinks.  
Chris lit up again- "Before you go, there is a place I'd like to show you on the pier which has a great view of the town."

  
It was dark when they left the cafe, and they walked to the furthest point on the pier they could get to, where Chris led him to a corner from which you could see all the twinkling lights of the town. They looked out to the sea together. "It's a shame it's so cold though" he said, shivering. "I love coming here in the summer".

Neil came up close behind and put his arms around him. He took off his scarf and put it around Chris's neck. Chris turned around and took Neil's hands in his. "Your hands are so cold", he said holding them up between them. Their eyes met and Neil was looking at him so lovingly that Chris blushed.  
He looked from Neil's blue eyes to his lips. "No one's here" he whispered.  
Neil smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. They remained with their lips pressed together for a few seconds, and then rested their foreheads against each other. "We've got to go now..." sighed Chris. Neil nodded, and they reluctantly let go of each other and walked quickly to the station.

There was no time to wait around there before Neil left Chris to board his train. He told him he'd ring him again in the next couple of days, and send him a letter. Chris walked home with his hands in his pockets and his mind in the clouds.

When he got home he ran straight up to his room and collapsed on his bed, when he realised he was still wearing Neil's scarf. He took it off and held it in his hands.  
He knew he'd be daydreaming about this afternoon all week now and he'd never get anything done. Neil had travelled all the way to Blackpool to be with him for only a few hours. Chris sighed and clutched the scarf to his chest. He couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
